narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi Uchiha/Archive 9
Secondary infobox image for edo tensei? Does anyone else find it appropriate for characters who have been reincarnated? --Mandon (talk) 06:20, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Is it better to open a new discussion about putting another image in the infobox for the reincarnated characters like Itachi, Madara, Asuma and Zabuza? http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 06:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't really see the point, a reincarnated shinobi looks exactly the same as when they keeled over and pegged it, apart from the eyes, so it'd be pointless. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 06:49, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I knew this day was coming. It is not necessary to add pictures of what persons look like when they are reincarnated. The point of adding secondary images is for persons who have had significant changes in appearance i.e. the Konoha 11, Inari and even Tazuna, not for people who come back to like with cracked greyed skin and black irides. It isn't necessary.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Orochimaru's statement Orochimaru may have said Itachi was stronger than himself, but had already been stripped of most of his powers by Hiruzen at that point, so wouldn't it be more valid to note that his statement came only after his loss of his arms? The Fox King(The Fox King 15:45, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) :You are assuming that Orochimaru was taking into account his weakened state. We mention what was said and leave it at that without any concessions.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:04, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::He had just beforehand noted his weakened state and then he said that after they began to discuss Itachi. Its still not exactly valid to just have whats there. :::He says Itachi is stronger than him because of their scuffle back when he left Akatsuki. He wasn't mentioning his weakened state. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::I said he mentioned his weakened state right before he said that, not during it, and he only said that after he lost his arms. His scuffle with Itachi hadn't been revealed yet and he didn't reference it, so therefore it seems more valid to at least note he had lost most of his power by the time he said Itachi was stronger than him. :::::No need to. Him having lost his arms or not, he says himself Itachi is STRONGER than him, if he would of included his arms being lost he would of said something along the lines of "In my current state.. Itachi is stronger than me" but he didn't now did he? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::There's no real point of saying what he might have said '''if. These are just manga characters, people, Kishi the brain behind them. Orochimaru said what he said, its not up for us to decide whether he meant with or without his arms. We just record what he said and take him at his word. That's all we, as readers, can do. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox'' 02:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Itachi and Kisame's first meeting Why is it that Itachi and Kisame's first meeting happened before the Uchiha Clan Massacre? In the chapter which was used as reference for that meeting, Kisame said that he had heard the rumours about Itachi slaughtering the Uchiha Clan. How could that have been if Itachi had yet to do it?--JOA20 (talk) 16:49, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, that's a mistake. Feel free to fix it. ^_^ Seelentau 愛議 17:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright then. Done ^_^--JOA20 (talk) 17:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Not a mistake, just means Itachi may have simply been 13 when he joined Akatsuki and not 11 like people like to say. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:32, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Curious about this, which chapter is that?--Elveonora (talk) 22:44, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::He was 11, check my timeline~ Seelentau 愛議 09:45, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Well I thought you guys might appreciate this. It seems he was 170cm tall at age 13... tall for Naruto age standards. *13yr old Itachi: http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2013/11/kaisou.jpg *Edo Tensei Itachi: http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2013/11/itachi1.jpg --ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:36, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :Seems Sasuke was 140cm at age 8 too lol.. Naruto was only 142 at age 10-11. Poor Naruto ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:29, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Image change I think the image that was just uploaded of Itachi with his Sharingan deactivated would be a good photo replacement, it looks better in imo ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:36, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Itachi spent the majority of his time with the Sharingan activated, it's much more usual appearance for him. Omnibender - Talk - 17:22, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Add to Legacy. I feel as if we should place something about Kabuto in his legacy. Mostly how because of Itachi, Kabuto came to realize his place in the shinobi world. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:37, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I guess so.--Elveonora (talk) 22:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) "second eyebrows" Just noticed he has them painted, shouldn't it be mentioned?--Elveonora (talk) 15:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Wait.. what? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:33, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::those red things are his actual eyebrows, while that where the blue is I suppose is drawn? And yes, this isn't a late April, I'm serious--Elveonora (talk) 22:52, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Those are his eyelids. --Taynio (talk) 23:02, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Are you sure? Eyelids end where the eyelashes do, or not? Those lines are above the eyes--Elveonora (talk) 23:13, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sweety, google eyelids. You forget where eyelids "begin". --Taynio (talk) 23:34, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay then ._. why aren't all characters then drawn that way?--Elveonora (talk) 23:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Because not all characters look the same. That's just where the skin from his eyelids "fold". Kinda like an expression line. Omnibender - Talk - 23:41, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::There are actually many types of eye shapes, such as hooded and etc. This creates a different looking eyelid, which is what Itachi has. --Taynio (talk) 23:50, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks for explanation both of you then.--Elveonora (talk) 23:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Kakashi Some of the references show that Kakashi took care of Itachi in anbu, but they are using the manga which didn't really show anything like that or Kakashi and Itachi having much of a relationship... wasn't that only in the filler arc? so shouldn't those references from the anime be shown as ref from the anime rather than incorrectly shown to be from the manga?--Deathmailrock (talk) 19:26, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Feel free to correct such blasphemy where you see it. People mixing up canon with non-canon is getting a little too overboard...--Elveonora (talk) 19:34, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Blaze Release Why does Itachi have blaze release? --DazzlingEmerald (talk) 04:49, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Because we deduced that Amaterasu is Blaze Release. Rachin123 (talk) 04:54, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 ::Checking other talkpages before asking sometime helps you know. If you demand an explanation for the reasoning, then I'm willing to give it to you.--[[User:Elveonora|'''Elve]] Talk Page| 09:51, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Blaze release is different from Amaterasu in the aspect that it is the power of a single eye. Itachi had tsukuyomi and amaterasu as his two eye powers, where as Sasuke had amaterasu and blaze release. Two abilities must be unlocked prior to manifesting susano'o, so we know for a fact we have seen sasuke's two mangekyo abilities, and that negates the possibility of tsukuyomi. Remember, Sasuke manipulates black flames with one eye, and casts amaterasu with the other. That being said, Itachi cannot manipulate flames. (Yes, I know he has been seen distinguishing them before, but that is besides the point) Itachi's two mangekyo abilities, again, were tsukuyomi and amaterasu. Amaterasu and blazer release are different powers, and thus, Itachi does not have blaze release. ::::The reason why we came to the conclusion that Amaterasu is Blaze Release is because of this simple reason: Shaping a nature does not advance it. You see Sasuke shape his Chidori into techniques like Chidori Sharp Spear and Kirin. Does that advance the lightning nature? No. Sure, there's no Blaze Release prefix on Amaterasu. There isn't a Lightning Release prefix on Chidori either. You can cry about it all you want, nothing will change. We're seriously beating on a dead horse here, and we're very tired of having to explain it over and over again. Shaping a nature does not advance it. It's just that simple. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 22:22, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sigh...look we came to a conclusion that blaze release can't possibility just be for just manipulating the black flames and such how its manifested being Amaterasu is part of Blaze Release considered to be the highest type of fire. Since there hasn't been a databook out for a while and things past it contradicts some things we had to look at it deeply and we came to an agreement. As for Sasuke getting the Susanoo I speculated he used Tsukuyomi despite people trying to disagree with me despite some evidence but its like how Obito manifested Susanoo through Kakashi. A mystery I suppose. Rachin123 (talk) 02:18, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Correction @Dazzling: since Amaterasu (or so at least logic dictates) is Blaze Release, Itachi too had Blaze Release technique in one eye and Tsukuyomi in another. Sasuke has Blaze Release in one eye (Amaterasu) and Kagutsuchi in another. All Kagutsuchi is, is Shape Transformation as stated by C. Manipulation of the black flames by means of shape transformation isn't Blaze Release, the flames themselves are Blaze Release to begin with--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:51, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Blaze release was madeup on this wiki, wasn't it? I don't believe it's stated ever in the manga... (correct me if I'm wrong)DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:19, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Blaze Release was not made up. It has been stated in the manga a multitude of times. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 22:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :sigghhh, why cant you guys just go by what manga states and stop putting theories in the articles, when will this wiki learn. This wiki done had many issues like this, and if its turns out to be wrong it makes the website and users look stupid. Thus we lose viewers for info. We had this same issue with indra, kaguya, sasuke and more and so far all theories are becoming wrong and some of who approves of this are only making yourself work harder by going back into the articles changing it. We shouldnt have viewers or users created sections like this because some of you come up with theories instead of being factual, if the manga doesnt stated dont put it. Its time for a change, but you know the fourth databook is out so if it doesnt say he does, like most of the theories that are wrong. You gonna have to change it. And plus it make this wiki look like a fandom wiki with all these theory without direct facts. If a user feels like naruto can do susanno i guest he would put it in his article and say "its ok we came to the conclusion that he can do it" (sarcastically). Smh--Ankhael (talk) 01:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Finally, someone who seeks the truth.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 01:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Amaterasu is listed as a Blaze Release technique, so this move of removing Itachi as a Blaze Release user doesn't make sense. Fire Release at it's highest level IS Blaze Release, which Itachi can clearly do. If the ability of control is the major factor here, couldn't we just acknowledge in his nature transformation subsection of his abilities, that he can't exercise the same level of control over the black flames as Sasuke? Just a thought.--Minamoto15 (talk) 18:03, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thankfully,, it has finally been removed. He could not have inferior usage to Sasuke, because he did not possess the blaze release ability in his mangekyo sharingan. You all should know that a sharingan is limited to two abilities, one per each eye. By giving Itachi blaze release, you were giving him three abilities. I only hope those people who you've confused the past month will someday learn the truth.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 12:40, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::I added it again. ^_^ • Seelentau 愛 議 13:03, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@DazzlingEmerald, can you explain how Amaterasu is not a Blaze Release dojustsu, when it's been explained that it's the highest level of Fire Release? Can you also explain how being able to manipulate the black flames of Amaterasu makes it Blaze Release, and yet the flames themselves from Itachi's mangekyo sharingan aren't? Blaze Release(Amaterasu) and the Tsukuyomi are Itachi's two visual powers. Simple, no?--Minamoto15 (talk) 13:31, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Not entirely correct. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi are Itachi's powers, Amaterasu and Kagutsuchi are Sasuke's powers. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:44, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah I get that. Amaterasu and the ability to manipulate it (Kagutsuchi) are Sasuke's two mangekyo powers. But the Amaterasu itself isn't an Enton visiual technique? Because right now Amaterasu is listed as Enton release, which is probably why I'm confused on this issue. If it's been deduced that Amaterasu is an Enton Release sharingan power (seperate from Kagutsuchi), then shouldn't Itachi logically be listed as a user of Enton Release? Unless the black flames used for Kagutsuchi and Amaterasu are two different flames....though they're both visual powers. MIND......BLOWN--Minamoto15 (talk) 13:59, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, let me explain again how we came to the conclusion that Amaterasu is Blaze Release: When Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi first turned up, we thought that the whole name stood for the manipulation of the black flames, even though the fact that it was called ''release should've made us thinking. Over time, many people started discussions about this and were turned down or so. In the fight against Kaguya, Sasuke used Kagutsuchi without its Blaze Release prefix on the black flames of Amaterasu. Why didn't he say the prefix? Exactly: Because he already had black flames he could manipulate, there was no need to release them anymore. This was basically proof that Kagutsuchi is what manipulates the black flames and Blaze Release is what releases them. And since the black flames of Amaterasu and the ones of Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi are the same, it's only logical that Amaterasu is a Blaze Release technique, too. How Blaze Release really works, if it's an advanced nature or whatever is something we don't exactly know yet. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:02, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::@Dazzling, Blaze Release is stated to be black flames in chapter 464 page 6 by Gaara. Blaze Release is the release of black flames, stated in chapter 464, and Tau is correct. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 15:34, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Kagutsuchi is shape transformation a separate control of chakra from nature transformation. Most elemental techniques seen in the series use both. Naruto adding Wind-natured chakra to his Rasengan (highest level of shape transformation) doesn't make it a different nature like Hurricane Release or whatever. So "whatever nature black flames are" + shape transformation = the same nature just with altered shape. Therefore logically Enton is the black flames, not the flames+shape--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:24, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, chapter 464 page 6 stated that Blaze Release is black flames, and Amaterasu is black flames, so I don't know why people think Amaterasu is different. Is it because of the third databook that stated Amaterasu is fire? The same databook that stated Tobi is Madara? The same databook that stated Tsukuyomi + Amaterasu = Susanoo therefore every Susanoo user has Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu? The manga disproved all of those things. Manga > 3rd Databook. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 18:32, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Stopping Kabuto's attack picture Here is the manga picture of it since you wanted Sasuke in it, do with it what you will wiki File:Sasitahands.PNG--Narutofox94 (talk) 20:59, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Yin and Yang Yea this should've been expected as being brought up. Why is Itachi listed as a Yin Release and Yang Release user? [[User talk:Banan14kab|Banan14kab]] 21:19, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :I think because it's listed in the fourth databook--Ankhael (talk) 22:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. I just remembered that it's common he uses genjutsu he uses (Izanami, Tsukoyomi) that are Yin Release, but I don't remember him using any Yang Release techniques. [[User talk:Banan14kab|Banan14kab]] 04:41, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Itachi had enough time to form the Mirror. Itachi had to put his best defense up to block Kirin. If he didn't he'd have died flat out when the attack hit. Throwing around titles like invincible should really be avoided shouldn't they as well? They are pure hyperbole and subjective, not something that the wikia should represent.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:06, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :Black Zetsu was the one that called it invincible, not the wiki. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:16, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Which is why we should take it with a grain of salt. Saying 'virtually' would achieve the same effect. Otherwise we're putting hyperbole into the articles.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:27, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :::It already says "essentially". '~SnapperT ''' 19:29, November 30, 2014 (UTC) According to DB4 and Kishi himself... Before Itachi left Konoha he was 15 standing at 170cm when he finally joined Akatsuki.. now it is hinted that he joined Akatsuki immediately after he finished massacring the clan and leaving Konoha for good in the manga all the way to the 4 kages revival where Hiruzen says that doesn't he?... So that means that 4yrs after Shisui died is when he kills the clan and joins Akatsuki... this is the NEW canon... did I miss anything FF-Suzaku and Seelentau?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :There was a similar issue with timelines about the wars I believe. Basically, Kishimoto don't give no $*@(s about time.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:23, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah.. I saw the war stuff and there is no other way to chop that up other than simply errors from Kishi. In this case though is simply moves the "7 years ago" statement to 7 years ago from the end of DB4. So it isn't a major change, it just makes Itachi 15 when he joins Akatsuki and according to the manga and DB4, it means he at least just turned 15 the day he left Konoha, therefore it was around 4 years after he witnessed Shisui commit suicide. The wars dated timeline is so far all I can see that DB4 totally fucked to the point we can't make it sensibly work so it should be entirely ignored as it would be impossible for the war dates given to make sense and work at all. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:26, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Part I. says he was 11 when joining Akatsuki, Part II. says he was 13 when joining Akatsuki, DB4 says he was 15, so which?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:35, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::11 and beating Orochimaru was highly unlikely anyways I don't care who it was even 11 year old Hagoromo would not be able to do that.. part 2 consecutively said many times that he joined after he left Konoha, the only dates were were given for Itachi was that he was 11 when joining Anbu and 6 months later Shisui died, so the rest is where DB4 and Shippuden filled the blanks, only Kisama himself, in Part 1 only said that it was 7 years from that moment that Orochimaru left Akatsuki, part 2 and DB4 retconned that entirely. So it has been made that he was just turned 15 when he joined Akatsuki and we know he joined Akatsuki soon after leaving Konoha, we know he was still in Konoha and became a Anbu Captain at age 13. I guess Kishi finally decided(right at the frickin end..) to make it blatant and fact. So he was a 170 cm tall 15 year old and Sasuke was a 140 cm tall 10 year old(yamato was also 140 cm at 10 yet Sasuke outgrew him and became a taller adult than him lol) I guess that makes the parallel they tried to make between Sasuke and Itachi when Sasuke fought Orochimaru fit better.. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 04:16, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Basically, Kishi doesn't give a damn about ages. But I thought we were following the oh-so glorious databook, so I assume we did the same here. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 04:21, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Is this a trivia? This has been bugging me for I don't know how long. Itachi first appeared on Naruto Chapter 141. Naruto Shippuden Episode 141 is where we really got to know about him. Does this count as a trivia? Dream mist11 (talk) 07:27, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :…no. Just no.--JO 2014:31, December 20, 2014 (UTC) "Naruto points out to Itachi the flaw in his plans"? (Personality Section) Ok! I thought Itachi was the one who acknowledge his mistake by himself '''without' being pointed out by anyone. But when I read the last paragraph in the "Personality" section, it says "Naruto points out to Itachi the flaw in his plans". Someone source the part is from "chapter 579 page 3" but when I reread chapter 579, it doesn't mention anything about it. Naruto is not even in Chapter 579. Chapter 579 is about the Uchiha brothers work together fighting Kabuto. :I think it's either someone put the wrong source or someone mistaken about Naruto being the one who pointed out to Itachi his flaw plans. Sorry for my bad EnglishMichiyoChiba (talk) 16:55, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Reference added, before that paragraph, there is your answer to your question. you could have read the whole page then you'd come to understand--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 22:52, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Orochimaru & Itachi At a certain point, Itachi & Orochimru were Akatsuki partners. Why isn't Orochimaru in Itachi's partner box? Same goes for Itachi not being in Orocimaru's. Sin2 (talk) 01:22, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :They were never partners, they were just present at the main Akatsuki base together when Orochimaru decided to follow him, then try and take his body. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:38, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Sasori was Orochimaru's partner, while Kisame was Itachi's.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:27, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Lover I think we should add a trivia on Itachi page about his "lover" mentioned by Obito on chapter 401. Trivia suggestion: :"In chapter 401, Obito mentioned that Itachi killed someone who he was in a relationship within the clan, but it was not clear who this person was or even if it was male or female, because the japanese language does not differentiate between sexes in most cases." And have two persons whom could be this lover: Shusui Uchiha and Naori Uchiha. Trivia about Shisui: :"Shisui was an extremely close person to Itachi and had a special affection for him, and was his best friend and increasingly and strengthening its bonds with him and his brother, Sasuke, as shown in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution." Trivia about Naori: :"Despite being a anime-only character, when Itachi explained about Izanami to Sasuke, Itachi showed a deep knowledge of the technique, even he never had used it, indicating that he saw another Uchiha running technique. Naori and Itachi was the only character besides shows this technique, indicating that Naori had some sort of relationship with Itachi, at least as his instructor." → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 18:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Are you for real? Itachi awakened his MS after seeing Shisui dying. They were best buddies, that's why it awakened. There's nowhere an indication of a romantic relation. It's most likely an translation-error, as it simply said "someone important to him". And Naori is an anime-only character. She couldn't have such an impact on the life of one of the most important characters of the series. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 18:35, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Is it really plausible to your suggestions for trivia, but the problem is that Naori is a filler character. :/--YasakaMagatama (talk) 18:40, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree with Rafael, probably it's Shisui, because Naori is an anime-only character, Shisui is the only close friend and the possible "lover" of Itachi that he had to kill. João Gabriel (talk) 18:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nope, the correction is correct. However, stating that it was Shisui is too much of a speculation. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's better add only the first trivia? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 19:03, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It's already stated in the article, I believe. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No, I searched and isn't in article. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 19:12, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, you're right. Well, it should be included in his personality section and/or his background. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Isn't better on trivia? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 19:21, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with Rafael also. Also because if he "had" to be mentioned in the text or in a curiosity, I did not really pay attention to it, moreover, not care about the Itachi and his tram, but since his girlfriend was mentioned, she previously may have been part of some point in the life of it. ~ Fwy (talk) 19:36, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Not girlfriend, but lover. And why would it be trivia-worthy only? It's an important part of Itachi's personality. He even killed the person he loved, along with his clan and his parents. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:50, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Then we would add in "Personality" section and "Trivia" section? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 20:12, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just in the personality and/or background section. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's strongly implied to have been Shisui, Kishi just kept it subtle.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No it is not strongly implied to have been Shisui. The only mention or hint of a lover was that sentence from Obito alone. Stop trying to turn everything gay and stop trying to make Itachi gay, This isn't Harry Potter, Itachi is not dumbledore and Kishi is not Rowling. He had a lover, that's all we know. Everything else is speculation. Take your idea to the fanon wiki nd maybe it will work there. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Homophobic much? Shisui's death brought forth Mangekyou, so unless you suggest that he loved his friend more than his lover, he loved Shisui the most.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::No, just no. I have bi and gay friends so don't even try that "homophobic" shit. Also NO it says in MULTIPLE sources they were like BROTHERS, which is why Itachi got his Mangekyo once Shisui committed suicide.. now what you are implying is that Sasuke and Itachi were gay for each other?? Wrong. Just take your yaoi fantasy's to the fanon wiki already. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't a fantasy! Are factors that form an strong speculation. But already is decided by Seelentau that only first part will be added, on background without Shisui or Naori. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 21:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah the first part is plausible, the one Seel approved. The Rest?? fantasies and speculation. Go watch some yaoi if youre that desperate for it. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:29, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't like yaoi. The rest was really speculation, but not fantasy. Respect the opinions and the persons, like you would like to be respected. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 21:39, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::The fact you guys are even talking about this here astounds me. Speculation has no place here on the wiki. Quite frankly, it's ridiculous, espcially the part about Naori, an ancestor who is well past Itachi's age. If you want to talk about theories and the like, take it to the forums.--'NinjaSheik' 21:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::The discussion about Naori and Shisui has ended. Only the first part was approved. Only were say that Itachi had a lover in the clan, but they are unknown. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 21:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC)